BMB
2008]] The BMB tractor was manufactured by the Brockhouse Company of Southport , England. the initials BMB stood for British Motor Boats, who designed the tractor. BMB also built a range of small engines. The tractors were available as a small garden tractor or two Iron horse type walk behind units for pulling market gardener's cultivation equipment. Built as a affordable machine using post war surplus production capacity, to help with the cultivation of small areas during postwar rationing. History The President model were built from 1947 to 1956 when falling sales led to the cessation of product. The Stock of spares being transfered to H.J. Stockton & Co. Ltd, who redesigned the machines to take either a Ruston & Hornsby or Petter engine. These were sold as "Stokold tractors" from 1956 to 1960. Model Range BMB President The BMB president used a 4 cylinder 918cc morris industrial engine. There were three versions of this tractor one being the standard. File:BMB President - EPR 472 at Kettering 2013 - IMG 1407.JPG File:BMB_President_sn_176406_at_Scammell_gathering_09_-_IMG_9188.jpg|A restored President on display at the Scammell Gathering - Ackworth in 2009 File:BMB_President_sn_176406_drawbar_hitch_IMG_9190.jpg|The rear of the President showing the swinging drawbar and lack of any linkage or PTO File:BMB President sn.STV77 - (JSJ 979) at Kirkby Steven 2014 - IMG 5609.JPG|JSJ 979 at Kirkby Steven 2014 ;Orchard and Vineyard versions There was also orchard and a vineyard models and the difference being that the air filter was removed and the exhaust was under the front grill on the vineyard and orchard model. The orchard was the same as the vineyard but it was 13ins lower so it could pass under trees. The next photo is of the vineyard version of the BMB president. BMB Plowmate The BMB plowmate was the largest of 3 different size pedestrian tractors built by British Motor Boats who started importing American built machines during the 1930,s. The plowmate has a 2 foward and reverse gearbox and is powered by a JAP model 5 engine or a Briggs&Stratton ZZ engine both of around 6hp. BMB Hoemate Smallest of the BMB walk behind tractors, the Hoemate has a 2 stroke engine made by Brockhouse of around 1.5hp, it has a single foward speed and ratchet hubs to aid cornering. a flat belt when tensioned provides the drive from the engine to the wheels. like the other BMB tractors it could be fitted with many implements. BMB Cultmate The BMB Cultmate was the mid-range garden tractor produced by British Motor Boats, who were importing American Simplicity garden tractors before the war. Due to short supply of parts during the war years, they started making their own machines. The Cultmate has a BSA 3½ single-cylinder engine, a flat belt drive, with lever-operated tensioner acting as a clutch to the single-speed gearbox. Ratchet hubs made turning easier. As with many of these small horticultural tractors, many different implements were made. Preservation A number of examples survive & are often seen in the Horticultural sections at working events, as well as in the tractor line up at shows. Only a few examples have registration plates as most worked in small market gardens and did not travel on the road. A number of examples are missing the serial number plate which is (was) brass & mounted on the bulked between driver and the engine on the tractors. Serial numbers appear to be in several series; * STV 1206 - Built by Brockhouse Engineering (Southport) ltd. at Southport * ??? 176406 - Built by British Motorboats Ltd at ? Known examples include; * 806 HRE - seen at Newark Tractor & Heritage Show 2014 * AEY 197 - seen at ? and featured on tractordata.co.uk photo here * BJM 653 - at Newark Tractor & Heritage Show 2014 * DFP 477 - Featured on Graces GuidePhoto here * EPR 472 - seen at Kettering Vintage Rally and Steam Fayre 2008 * HSV 640 - sn 290210 seen at Anglesey Steam Rally 2010 * HUJ 205 - seen at Newark Tractor & Heritage Show 2014 * JSJ 979 - sn STV 77 seen at Kirkby Steven Classic Commercial Vehicle Rally 2014 * KTM 964 - sn STV 1230 seen at Wollaton Park Rally 2011 * LUT 980 - seen at Holcot Steam Rally 2008 * NAH 930 - seen at Rushden Transport Cavalcade 2008 * NRM 862 - sn 166804T Sold at Cheffins April 2013 sale for £1200 !! * NSU 842 - Featured on tractordata.co.ukhttp://www.tractordata.co.uk/bmb/pages/bmb_president_tractor/index.htm photo here * RDG 59 - photos on BMB President Forum * STJ 620 - sn STV 641 at Scorton Vintage and Country Fayre 2009 * 3191 KM - seen at Birdingbury Country festival * unregistered - BMB President sn STV 322 - at Scorton Vintage and Country Fayre * Unregistered - BMB President sn STV 1070 * Unregistered - BMB President sn 176406 - seen at the Scammell Gathering 2009 * Unregistered - BMB President sn 231213 - Listed on the BMB President Club Forum * Unregistered - BMB President sn 231914 - * Unregistered - BMB President sn 310618 - Listed on the BMB President Club Forum * Unregistered - BMB President sn 357711 - in a French Museum Gallery Image:BMB_Hoe-mate.jpg|A BMB Hoe-mate at GDSF 2008 Image:Bmb_president_2.jpg|A BMB President at a steam rally File:BMB_President_?_of_C._Harmer_at_Old_Warden_09_-_IMG_1484.jpg|A unrestored BMB with Centre mounted impliment frame, seen at the Bedfordshire Steam Fayre 2009 File:BMB_President_-_EPR_472_at_Kettering_08_-_IMG_1982.jpg|A BMB - EPR 472 at Kettering Steam Rally 2008 File:BMB_President_sn_290210_-_HSV_640_at_Anglesey_2010_-_IMG_2410.JPG|BMB President sn 290210 - HSV 640 at Isle of Anglesey Vintage Rally 2010|link=HSV 640 File:BMB_President_-_KTM_964_(sn_STV_1230)_at_wollaton_park_2011_-_IMG_0852.JPG|KTM 964 at Wollaton Park Vintage Rally 2011 File:BMB_President_-_STJ_620_sn_STV_641_at_Scorton_09_-_IMG_5142.jpg|STJ 620 At Scorton Vintage & Country Fayre See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of Engine Manufacturers * Agricultural Machinery * Garden Tractors * Compact Machinery Reference Tractors & Machinery Magazine V9/3 Books * "The BMB President" by Bill Mills and Joe Paget External links Category:BMB Category:Tractor manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Defunct companies of the United Kingdom Category:Compact Machinery Category:Garden Tractors Category:BMB President Category:Brockhouse Category:Models introduced in 1947 Category:Models discontinued in 1956 Category:Special Purpose tractors Category:Orchard tractors Category:Companies of the United Kingdom